Tragedy
by pixieandsoldier
Summary: I was in shock. For the first time in my life I was in shock. Maybe oneshot. Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1

OKAY WELL I WROTE THIS AT MIDNIGHT SO IF THERE IS BAD SPELLING OR GRAMMAR OR IT JUST PLAIN STINKS BLAME TIME AND SLEEP NOT ME. DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH COMFORT THERE'S GOING TO BE BUT HEY I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF

DISCLAIMER: MY MIND COULD NOT MAKE SUCH AN AMAZING THING AS JASPER STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE GENIUS BEHIND IT SO SHE OWNS IT.

I was in shock. For the first time in my life I was in shock.

There I was in Carlisle's office, and I wasn't the being looked at, shockingly.

"Bella, your parent's are dead, and Phil, they're all dead." Carlisle's voice drifted around in my brain looking for someplace to sink in, it didn't succeed. My parents, dead, ridiculous! My hand, waist, and shoulder suddenly became very cold. I was dimly aware of Edward's arm around my waist and holding my hand. Carlisle had a firm grip on my shoulder as though afraid I would pass out.

I was in Edward's room, and he was talking to me.

"Bella, you haven't even cried yet. You just came from Renee's and Phil's ceremony and you didn't even cry! What is wrong with you? You need to cry, scream, something! This isn't healthy."

I couldn't understand his words, he wanted me to cry?

"Everyone has gone hunting, we are going to have a therapy session. Lay down. I am going to tell you what happened until I get some reaction."

I did as said still confused. Why am I lying down? I'm not tired.

"Your mother and step-dad died in a plane crash, they were coming up to see your wedding. Your dad died in a car crash going down to were the plane crashed. They couldn't find Phil and Renee's bodies. Your dad was so mangled they had to creamate him. Your parents are dead, you are never going to see them again. They won't be at our wedding, you are never going to see them again."

After the fifth time he said this it sunk in. A river of tears began to flow and I started to scream. No, this can't be happening, they can't be dead. Edward wasn't able to hold me, I was thrashing around to much, so he said comforting things.

I cried and screamed until the tears wouldn't flow and the screams sounded like air coming out of a tire, then I just laid on the bed sobbing. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, but I had to.

The rest of the Cullen's came and one at a time they came into the room. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all gave me a hug and whispered "Welcome to the family." Jasper came last. He put a hand on my shoulder and whispered "I know this is hard, but now you have a bigger family than ever!" And, with a smile, he did something he had never done before, he hugged me. Tears spilled over again as I thought of him as an older brother for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long the computer was in constant use and not by me any way you all want me to do another chapter but I don't know what to do it on if you have any suggestions please let me know!!!!!!!!!! emeraldlover


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't gotten any replies for my last authors note. I have no ideas. If I don't get any ideas I can't write anymore. Please give me ideas!!!!!!!! emeraldlover


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I'm not very good at updating ,you can hate me, I give you permission.

I don't anything except a purple pen and a crazy 105 year old cat

My crying and screaming had ended, my sanity came back, and I was living with the Cullen's. I had basically lived with them before my parents death so it was easy to get used too. Wedding plans were going smoothly. Invitations sent out, bridesmaids chosen, dresses and tuxes picked out. Now I just had to live till and through the ceremony. Carlisle was going to walk me down the isle, I was glad I wasn't going down alone. If I tripped I didn't want Edward giving way his secret trying to catch me.

We are going to go to Kaho'olawe, Hawaii, the only uninhabited island, for our honeymoon, so Edward can go out in the sun. We will be there for three days then the rest of the Cullens are coming down for my transformation. We were just going to stay longer and do the change without the rest of the family but everyone wanted to be there to help me through it. I'm happy that they all care enough to fly down to Hawaii for three days of screaming.

Right now my only problem is Jacob. I try not to think about him, but it is hard. I mean he was my best friend. Now only the pack knows where he is, and they refuse to tell anyone. 'He doesn't want anyone to go looking for him' is all Sam would tell the council and he wasn't talking to me at all. None of them were, I hurt their brother too bad.

Edward is teaching me how to ply the piano and Jasper is teaching how to play violin. Two things that do not count on balance. I'm a slow learner, but their patient and have been teaching me very well. It's easier not to think about anything when I'm playing, that's why I asked in the first place. They all understand how hard it is. They too watched their friends and family pass away. Rosalie has been very nice since the accidents. She seems to have really accepted the fact that I'm joining the family, that I'm going to be her sister. Jasper still has to keep his distance, but he told me that he couldn't wait for me to be one of them so he doesn't have to worry about accidentally killing his sister.

Edward has been perfect as usual. He understands when I start crying or grimace as I think of my parents or Jacob. He kept saying we don't have to do the transformation, but I told him I'm ready that my only reason for living is him and I'm not afraid and he dropped it after awhile. And it's true, I am ready. I'll be ready for anything s long as Edward is with me.

So, how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye


End file.
